Déjà vu
by Nanako HeartFull
Summary: Lucy sedih sekali ketika mengetahui bahwa Natsu dan Erza, kedua sahabatnya, meninggal. Di lokasi kejadiannya, banyak kerumunan orang-orang, ambulan, truk besar, dan jalan penuh darah. Eh, tapi kok sepertinya Lucy pernah melihat pemandangan itu, ya?/ Gomennasai, author emang gak pinter bikin summary/ Mind to RnR?


**A/N: Hola! Ini adalah fanfic sekaligus one-shot pertamaku, jadi kalo ancur atau berantakan, tolong maklumi ya, soalnya aku masih _newbie_ di sini! Maaf kalo author notenya terlalu pendek, karena males ngetik panjang-panjang :P**

**Genre: Tragedy, Friendship  
**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, AU, Typos, berantakan, dll**

_**Ok, hope you like it! Happy reading!**_

Déjà vu

"Lucy, papa dan mama pergi dulu, ya," pamit seorang wanita berambut pirang kepada anaknya yang masih berumur 5 tahun.

"Papa dan mama mau ke mana?" tanya Lucy —putri semata wayang wanita tadi— dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Ke perusahaan pakaian milik papa, katanya ada masalah yang gawat di sana," jawab mama Lucy. "Mungkin, malam jam sembilanan kami baru pulang. Jadi, jaga rumah baik-baik, ya," pesan beliau sambil mengusap kepala anaknya.

Lucy mengangguk pelan. Raut mukanya terlihat sedih sekali. Tak mau buang-buang waktu lagi, papa dan mama Lucy segera berangkat ke perusahaan pakaian milik papa Lucy.

Anak berambut pirang itu memandang jam dinding yang letaknya tak begitu tinggi. Baru jam sembilan pagi tepat. Lucy terus memandangi jam dinding di ruang keluarga itu. "Masih lama, ya…," gumam Lucy.

20 menit kemudian, Spetto —_maid_ di rumah Lucy— berjalan masuk ke ruang keluarga sambil terisak-isak. Pakaian _maid_-nya basah, karena terkena air hujan di luar. "Spetto-san, ada apa? Tumben-tumbennya menangis," tanya Lucy sambil menghampiri _maid_-nya yang sedang menangis.

Spetto menatap Lucy yang sekarang berada di hadapannya. Raut muka Spetto tidak seperti yang biasanya. Perasaan sedih terlukis di wajah tua Spetto. "_Na-nanimonai_ (ti-tidak ada apa-apa), Lucy-sama," jawab Spetto sambil menghapus air matanya yang mengalir.

"Jawab yang jujur, Spetto-san! Aku tahu kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!" tukas Lucy sambil menarik-narik baju _maid_ Spetto dengan kencang, memaksanya agar menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"_Ya-yamete kudasai_ (tolong hentikan), Lucy-sama!" seru Spetto, tetapi Lucy mengabaikannya. Dia tetap menarik-narik baju Spetto. "Jawab yang jujur, Spetto-san! Jangan jadi pembohong!" seru Lucy.

"Baiklah, baiklah," desah Spetto. Mendengar itu, Lucy tidak menarik-narik pakaian Spetto. Dia diam, memandang Spetto. "Nnnghhh… hiks… Nona… hiks… Nona… Lucy… hiks… hiks…, tu… hiks… tuan… hiks…."

"Katakan yang jelas, Spetto-san! Jangan terbata-bata seperti itu!" ketus Lucy.

"Nnnghh… Lucy-sama, Jude-sama dan Layla-samameninggal di lindas truk!" teriak Spetto dengan berurai air mata.

DHEG! Lucy _shock_ mendengar pernyataan Spetto. Itu berarti, mama dan papanya meninggal. Perlahan, air mata ke luar dari pelupuk kedua mata Lucy. Tubuhnya bergetar-getar. _Ka… kamu bercanda 'kan, Spetto-san? I… ini pasti mimpi!_ Batin Lucy tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Spetto tadi.

"Ja-jangan menangis, Nona! Masih ada saya dan _maid_ lainnya! Anda tidak sendirian!" hibur Spetto sambil memeluk Lucy yang tengah menangis keras agar Lucy tenang kembali.

Lucy melepas pelukan Spetto dengan kasar. Spetto agak terkejut. "SPETTO-SAN, BAWA AKU KE LOKASI KEJADIAN, SEKARANG JUGA!" pinta Lucy dengan berurai air mata.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Spetto mengangguk. Akhirnya, beliau menggandeng Lucy keluar dari Heartfilia Konzern dan berlari ke tempat kejadian, menerobos hujan deras yang kala itu membasahi Heartfilia Konzern dan tempat-tempat sekitarnya. Mereka berdua menangis terisak-isak. Sesampainya di lokasi kejadian, Lucy tidak melihat orangtuanya. Yang ia lihat hanya kerumunan orang-orang, truk besar, ambulan, dan jalan yang dipenuhi darah.

"Di sinilah lokasi kejadian dimana Jude-sama dan Layla-sama dilindas truk, Lucy-sama," kata Spetto dengan lirih. "Lihat, itu darahnya," tunjuk Spetto.

Lucy memandang darah yang mengalir bersama air hujan. Air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir lebih deras. "Huwaaaaaaa! Mamaa! Papaaa!" tangis Lucy. Dia pun berlari ke arah jasad orangtuanya, menerobos kerumunan banyak orang yang tengah memperbincangkan kematian suami-istri keluarga Heartfilia itu.

"Lu-Lucy-sama!" seru Spetto ingin mencegah, tetapi tidak bisa karena Lucy sudah berada di kerumunan paling depan.

Lucy melihat jasad orangtuanya yang sekarang sedang tergeletak lemas dan bersimbah darah yang terus mengucur dari dalam tubuh mereka, lalu mengalir ke jalanan bersama air hujan. Pemandangan itu begitu seram. Mulut orangtuanya menganga dan muka mereka pucat sekali. "Mama, Papa!" seru Lucy sambil berlari hendak memeluk orangtuanya.

Tetapi tiba-tiba, dihadang oleh beberapa orang polisi. "Jangan ke sini, Nak! Berbahaya dan terlalu menyeramkan untuk anak kecil seperti kamu!" cegah salah satu polisi di hadapan Lucy.

"Tidak, aku harus ke sana! Lepaskan aku!" pinta Lucy dengan kasar karena beberapa polisi lainnya memeluk Lucy agar tidak mendekat ke jasad orangtuanya. "Mereka orangtuaku! Aku Lucy Heartfilia! Itu mama dan papaku! Huhuhuu!" tangis Lucy. Tubuhnya bergetar-getar hebat, selain sedih sekali karena orangtuanya meninggal, dia juga ketakutan sekali melihat pemandangan menyeramkan itu.

~*Déjà vu*~

"… cy…."

"LUUUUCYY!" teriak seseorang di telinga Lucy.

Lucy langsung terlonjak dari tempat tidur. Ternyata, yang tadi itu hanya mimpi. Dikumpulkannya dulu kesadarannya dan mengeluarkan dirinya dari pikiran bawah sadarnya. Diam. Dia hanya memandang lelaki berambut _pink_ yang selalu memakai syal itu yang tadi membangunkannya. Natsu Dragneel, itulah namanya.

"Hei, kenapa kamu memandangku terus?" tanya Natsu balas memandang Lucy dengan pandangan heran.

Lama Lucy memandangi Natsu dengan ekspresi datar. Tetapi, kemudian, matanya berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya bergetar-getar. "Na-Natsuuu…," gumam Lucy. Air mata mulai ke luar dari sudut kedua matanya.

Natsu yang melihat keadaan Lucy itu terkejut sekali. "Ke-kenapa kamu, Lu-Lucy?!" tanya Natsu dengan nada tinggi. Mendengar Natsu bertanya dengan nada tinggi, justru membuat Lucy menangis tambah keras.

"Huwaaaaa! Spettoo! Mamaaa! Papaaaa!" tangis Lucy sambil mendongak ke atas dengan berurai air mata, terduduk di lantai kamarnya. Natsu merinding sendiri melihat Lucy menangis tambah kencang.

Tangisan Lucy ini menarik perhatian seorang lelaki berambut _raven_ dan seorang perempuan berambut _scarlet_ yang berada di dapur. Mereka berdua berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamar Lucy. "Ada apa ini?!" tanya perempuan berambut _scarlet_ yang bernama Erza Scarlet.

"Erzaaa! Tolong aku! Lucy tiba-tiba saja menangis!" jawab Natsu dengan panik.

"Iya, karena kau apa-apakan dia, 'kan?" celetuk lelaki berambut _raven_ yang bernama Gray Fullbuster kepada Natsu.

"Jangan _ngaco_! Aku tidak mengapa-apakan dia! Aku hanya membangunkan dia," ketus Natsu. "Tadi, kudengar dia mengigau-igau tidak jelas, karena itu segera kubangunkan dia, lagipula sudah jam delapan. Mungkin, karena kaget mendengar teriakanku untuk membangunkannya, Lucy terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menatapku. Lama sekali Lucy menatapku, dan tiba-tiba saja, dia menangis!" jelas Natsu dengan cepat.

Erza hanya bertopang dagu mendengar penjelasan Natsu. "Hhh… pasti masa lalunya teringat lagi…," desah Erza dengan raut muka serius.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Natsu.

Tiba-tiba, Erza menatap Natsu dengan tajam. "Kau ini bagaimana? Kau 'kan sudah lama tinggal di Zevis (singkatan dari Zeref dan Mavis)_ Social House_, tapi kenapa kamu masih belum juga mengingat sifat-sifat orang yang tinggal di sini?!" tanya Erza kasar.

"Tapi, kamu sendiri tahu, tidak?!" Natsu balas tanya dengan nada yang tidak kalah kasar dari Erza.

"Tahulah! Lucy 'kan sahabatku!" jawab Erza ketus. "Tapi… tidak semua, sih…," gumam Erza.

Gray yang dari tadi diam menyaksikan pertengkaran Natsu dengan Erza hanya menghela nafas panjang. Akhirnya, dia mengatakan bahwa agar dia saja yang mengurus Lucy. Erza dan Natsu saling pandang. Mereka berdua pun menyetujui usul Gray. Natsu dan Erza pun keluar dari kamar Lucy. Sementara itu, Gray masih berdiri di dalam kamar Lucy, menatap Lucy yang sekarang sesenggukan akibat kelamaan menangis.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Gray kepada Lucy yang sekarang menghapus air matanya.

Lucy mengangguk pelan. Ditatapnya Gray yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. "Gray… kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Lucy.

"Lucy, kamu mimpi orangtuamu lagi?" tanya Gray, lalu mendesah pelan.

DHEG! Jantung Lucy berdebar kencang, kedua mata Lucy membelalak mendengar pertanyaan Gray barusan. Perlahan tapi pasti, Lucy mengangguk. Air matanya mulai menitik lagi. Sebentar lagi pasti turun, mengarungi pipi Lucy yang lembut. Lagi-lagi, Gray mendesah. Dia berjalan, mendekati Lucy, lalu jongkok di hadapannya. "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Kalau kamu menangis, orangtuamu tidak akan bahagia di alam sana," nasihat Gray sambil mengusap kepala Lucy.

Lucy menatap Gray lagi. Gray tersenyum tulus kepadanya, untuk menghibur Lucy agar tidak sedih dan menangis lagi. "Tersenyumlah, agar mama dan papamu bahagia," bisik Gray kepada Lucy.

"Gray…," ucap Lucy. Perlahan-lahan, kedua ujung bibirnya ditarik oleh Lucy ke atas. Senyum mengembang di wajah Lucy, tetapi wajahnya masih melukiskan perasaan sedih Lucy. Tetapi, itu tidak apa-apa. Yang penting, Lucy sudah tidak sedih lagi dan mau tersenyum.

Gray ikut tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu mau tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke ruang makan. Mavis sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, lho," ajak Gray sambil menggenggam tangan Lucy, ingin mengajak Lucy ke ruang makan.

Lucy mengangguk senang karena Gray sudah menghiburnya. "Iya!" sahut Lucy setuju dengan ajakan Gray. Lucy pun bangkit dari duduknya, menghapus air matanya yang membekas di kedua pipinya, lalu bersama Gray, dia ke luar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

~*Déjà vu*~

Seusai sarapan, Lucy segera mandi. Tetapi, ketika Lucy hendak pergi ke kamar mandi, Mavis bertanya kepada Lucy, "Lucy, kau mau ngapain ke kamar mandi?"

Lucy heran dengan pertanyaan itu. "Ng? Mau mandi. Kenapa?" jawab Lucy, lalu bertanya lagi kepada pemilik _Zevis Social House_ itu. Mavis yang mendengarnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya menghela nafas. "Hhhh… kau tahu, Lucy? Seharusnya, kamu mandi dulu, jangan sarapan dulu. Kalau sarapan dulu, lalu mandi, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Kalau kamu begini terus, kau akan sakit dan aku tidak mau merawatmu," jelas Mavis.

"Be-begitu, ya? Terima kasih untuk penjelasannya, Mavis," ucap Lucy. "_Gomennasai_. Besok-besok, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangnya lagi," lanjutnya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Mavis tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Ya sudah, cepatlah mandi. Sudah jam setengah sembilan, lho," ucap Mavis lembut. "Nanti, setelah mandi, tolong bangunkan Zeref, ya. Daritadi, dia tidur di kamarnya terus, tidak bangun-bangun. Dia memang pemalas," pinta Mavis kepada Lucy.

Lucy menurut. Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Di dalam kamar mandi, ia mulai melepas pakaiannya, mengikat rambutnya model cepol. Lucy memutar keran bak mandi. Setelah bak mandi penuh dengan air dingin, Lucy menceburkan dirinya ke dalam bak mandi itu.

10 menit kemudian, Lucy sudah selesai mandi. Dia pun keluar dari kamar mandi, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dan berganti baju. Mavis yang melihat Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk saja itu terkejut. "Lu-Lucy?! Pakai bajumu di kamar mandi! Jangan keluar kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk saja! Dan keringkan dulu rambutmu sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi!" tegur Mavis.

"Ta-tapi, bajuku dan _hair dryer_-ku ada di kamar," sahut Lucy.

"Kamu 'kan bisa memintaku untuk mengambilkannya," kata Mavis.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu," sahut Lucy, membuat Mavis bingung mau mengatakan apa lagi.

Dan, kebetulan, pada saat itu, Natsu lewat di hadapan Lucy. Jadi, tanpa sengaja, Natsu melihat Lucy yang tubuhnya hanya dibalut handuk putih polos. Ketika menengok ke arah Lucy, Natsu terkejut melihat penampilan Lucy.

Tiba-tiba, wajahnya memerah, panas. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Seketika, darah ke luar dari kedua lubang hidung Natsu. Lidahnya dijulurkan, seperti anjing. Nafasnya megap-megap, seperti orang yang dipeluk dengan sangat erat.

"Lu-Lucy…," gumam Natsu sambil berjalan mendekati ke arah Lucy dengan kedua telapak tangan mengarah padanya. Kondisi Natsu masih seperti tadi. Lucy yang mengetahui bahwa itu adalah pandangan orang _hentai_ (_pervert_), langsung menendang Natsu jauh-jauh. Natsu ini orangnya memang _hentai_. Jika melihat perempuan berpakaian terbuka lewat di hadapannya, pasti langsung berubah menjadi _hentai_. Erza juga pernah melihat Natsu yang _hentai_. Kejadiannya hampir sama dengan Lucy. Tapi, yang ini beda. Erza langsung menendang Natsu jauh-jauh, lalu menjitaknya dengan keras.

Cepat-cepat, Lucy berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Haaah… untung Gray tidak melihatnya…. Eh, tapi percuma juga kalau Gray melihatnya, ya? Dia 'kan sudah biasa dengan hobinya, yaitu telanjang dimanapun, tanpa mengenal tempat. Jadi, pasti hal telanjang-telanjangan itu sudah biasa baginya, perempuan sekalipun," gumam Lucy sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan _hair dryer_.

Setelah mengeringkan rambutnya, Lucy memilih pakaian yang akan dia pakai hari ini. Usai memilih pakaian yang cocok, Lucy memakainya, lalu pergi keluar kamar. Dia berjalan ke kamar Zeref.

~*Déjà vu*~

"Hah? Mavis menyuruhmu untuk membangunkanku?" tanya Zeref dengan malasnya. Dia masih meringkuk di dalam selimutnya. "Uuuh… terima kasih telah membangunkanku, tapi maaf saja, aku tidak mau bangun. Aku capek, kemarin aku sampai begadang menyelesaikan tugas sekolah sampai jam dua, tahu. Aku tidak bohong," gumam Zeref.

_Tidak ada yang tanya, tuh_, batin Lucy mendengar kalimat terakhir Zeref. "Katakan pada Mavis, aku masih capek gara-gara begadang mengerjakan tugas. Nah, sekarang keluar dari kamarku. Aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku lagi…," kata Zeref dengan lirih saking malasnya.

Zeref pun memejamkan matanya kembali dan mengambil posisi tidur miring ke kanan. Ditariknya selimut sampai sebatas hidungnya. Tak lama kemudian, Zeref mendengkur keras saking mengantuknya.

Karena tidak tahu mau ngapain lagi, Lucy berjalan keluar dari kamar Zeref dan mengatakan alasan kenapa Zeref tidak mau bangun kepada Mavis. Mavis hanya mengangguk pelan sambil berkata, "Lagian, kenapa baru mengerjakan tugas tadi malam? Kenapa tidak siangnya dikerjakan?". Setelah itu, Mavis pun berjalan keluar dari _Zevis Social House_ untuk berbelanja di pasar.

Sementara itu, Lucy berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga. Dia ke sana sekadar bersantai saja, ditemani cokelat panas yang dibuat oleh Mavis, dan cocok sekali dengan suasana saat ini yang sedang hujan deras.

Di ruang keluarga, Lucy duduk di sofa dengan kedua kaki dinaikkan ke atas. Dikeluarkan ponselnya dari saku rok mininya dan memainkannya. Baru memainkan ponsel itu, tiba-tiba, Erza dan Natsu berjalan menghampiri Lucy. "Lucy, aku dan Natsu pergi dulu, ya," pamit Erza.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Lucy sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya ke kedua temannya yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ke rumah Strauss Bersaudara (Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna)," jawab Natsu. "Mungkin, malam jam sembilanan kami baru pulang. Jadi, jaga rumah baik-baik, ya," pesannya pada gadis berambut pirang yang sekarang menatap layar ponselnya kembali.

"Iya. Jangan pulang lebih dari jam segitu, ya!" kata Lucy ketika Natsu dan Erza berjalan menuju pintu depan _Zevis Social House_.

Natsu dan Erza hanya membalas 'iya', lalu mereka berdua pun keluar dari _Zevis Social House_. Sementara itu, Lucy kembali memain-mainkan ponselnya. Kalau Zeref, dia ngapain? Ya, dia masih tertidur pulas.

Tengah bermain ponsel, Lucy melihat ke layar ponselnya. Di ponselnya, sudah menunjukkan jam sembilan tepat. Mata Lucy membelalak, seperti tak percaya waktu sekarang. Jam sembilan tepat? Ah, pasti jam di ponselnya pasti salah. Begitu pikir Lucy. Tetapi, ketika dicek lagi dengan melihat jam dinding yang terletak di atas televisi, Lucy tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Jam dinding itu juga menunjukkan waktu yang sama dengan jam di ponselnya. Tiba-tiba saja, Lucy mendapat firasat buruk tentang jam sembilan tepat itu.

_Ke-kenapa firasatku tidak enak begini…?_ tanya Lucy dalam hati.

"Lucy, kenapa cokelat panasnya tidak diminum? Nanti keburu dingin, lho," tanya Gray yang entah muncul dari mana.

Lucy menengok ke arah Gray yang berada di hadapannya. "G-Gray! Kamu datang dari mana?" tanya Lucy terkejut dengan kehadiran Gray yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Tadi, aku duduk-duduk di depan teras sambil membaca novel dan menghirup bau tanah yang bercampur dengan air hujan. Haaah… enak sekali…," jawab Gray seraya duduk di sebelah Lucy.

_Tumben sekali, Gray membaca novel? Biasanya, dia paling benci membaca buku_, batin Lucy sambil melirik Gray, lalu kembali memainkan ponselnya dengan rasa gelisah. Firasat buruk masih belum pergi dari benak Lucy.

~*Déjà vu*~

20 menit kemudian, Mavis berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu dengan terisak-isak. Rupanya, dia sudah pulang dari pasar. Tetapi, yang membuat Lucy dan Gray bingung adalah, mengapa Mavis menangis sepulang dari pasar? Karena penasaran, Lucy dan Gray segera menghampiri Mavis yang sedang duduk di kursi ruang tamu. Dia masih menangis terisak-isak.

"A-ada apa, Mavis?" tanya Gray.

"Hiks… hiks… Gray… hiks… Luu… cy… hiks… hiks…," isak Mavis.

"Kamu kenapa? Kok menangis?" tanya Gray lagi, masih penasaran mengapa Mavis menangis, pulang dari pasar. Sementara, Lucy hanya diam mematung menatapi Mavis yang menangis. Dia sepertinya pernah melihat pemandangan ini. Tetapi, tidak tahu di mana.

"Li… hiks… lihat kantung belanjanya… hiks…," kata Mavis sambil menunjuk kantung-kantung belanjanya yang dia letakkan di dekat pintu masuk, tepatnya di sebelah kursi ruang tamu yang Mavis duduki sekarang.

Gray dan Lucy melihat kantung-kantung belanja Mavis. Kedua mata mereka membelalak ketika melihatnya. Kantung-kantung belanja Mavis dipenuhi bercak-bercak darah! Bercak-bercak darah itu sepertinya sudah mengering, tetapi tetap saja ini membuat Gray dan Lucy bertanya-tanya. Mengapa bisa ada bercak-bercak darah di tiap kantung belanja Mavis?

"Ma-Mavis? Kenapa kamu…?" tanya Lucy pelan.

"Hah? _Na-nanimonai_…," jawab Mavis tidak _nyambung_ sambil mengusap air matanya yang masih saja mengalir.

DHEG! Jantung Lucy berdebar-debar kencang. Dia seperti pernah… melihat pemandangan ini. "Jawab, Mavis! Jawab yang jujur! Aku tahu kamu pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu!" tukas Gray sambil menepuk pundak Mavis dengan kasar.

Tiba-tiba, Zeref datang menghampiri Mavis, Lucy, dan Gray yang berada di ruang tamu. "Ada apa, sih… ribut-ribut?" tanya Zeref sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Penampilannya masih kucel, berantakan sekali. Terlihat sekali bahwa Zeref baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Zeref!" seru Mavis. Dia mengusap air matanya, lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan memeluk Zeref. Zeref balas memeluknya. Di pelukan Zeref, Mavis langsung menangis kencang. Air matanya mengalir deras, sehingga piyama Zeref basah akibat air mata Mavis. "A-ada apa ini, Mavis?" tanya Zeref.

"Ze… Zeref… hiks… Na… Natsu… hiks… hiks… Er... hiks…-"

"BICARA YANG JELAS, MAVIS! JANGAN TERBATA-BATA SEPERTI ITU!" ketus Gray. Dia sangat penasaran, ada apa dengan Mavis dan kantung belanjaan itu. Dia ingin mendengar penjelasan Mavis dengan jelas, agar dia bisa mengerti masalahnya.

Mavis berusaha menenangkan dirinya, agar bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik pada Gray, Lucy, dan Zeref. "Nnnghh… Natsu dan Erza meninggal, dilindas truk!" teriak Mavis menahan tangisnya. "Tadi, ketika aku hendak pulang dari pasar, aku melewati jalan dimana Natsu dan Erza meninggal, dan sialnya ketika aku melewati jalan itu, Natsu dan Erza terlindas truk yang berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi dan melindas mereka berdua! Darah mereka berdua muncrat ke mana-mana, hingga mengenai kantung-kantung belanjaku! Itu sebabnya kantung-kantung belanjaku ada bercak-bercak darahnya!" jelas Mavis cepat, masih menahan tangisnya.

DHEG! Pernyataan Mavis barusan sukses membuat Gray, Zeref, dan Lucy _shock_ berat, terutama Lucy. Matanya membelalak terkejut. Dia seperti pernah melihat kejadian ini, dan… sekarang seperti terulang lagi? Dan yang meninggal juga seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan? Dan, kejadiannya juga sama, dilindas truk?

"Ka-kamu bohong 'kan…, Mavis?" gumam Lucy seakan tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Mavis barusan. Ditundukkannya kepalanya, sampai wajahnya tidak terlihat karena poninya yang menutupi wajahnya yang manis. Badannya bergetar-getar. "Ti-tidak mungkin…," lanjut Lucy.

Gray, Zeref, dan Mavis memandang Lucy dengan pandangan heran. "Lu-Lucy?" tanya Zeref. "INI TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI! TIDAK MUNGKIN KEJADIAN INI TERULANG LAGIII! TIDAK MUNGKIN! TIDAK MUNGKIIN!" jerit Lucy sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Air matanya mengalir deras. Tiba-tiba, dia berlari keluar dari _Zevis Social House_, menerobos hujan yang deras.

"Lu-Lucy!" teriak Gray, lalu dia menyusul Lucy yang sudah berlari duluan. "Mavis, Zeref! Kalian di sini saja! Zeref, tolong tenangkan Mavis! Aku akan mengejar Lucy!" seru Gray seraya berlari menyusul Lucy.

Zeref mengangguk. Dia melepaskan pelukan Mavis, lalu pelan-pelan menggiringnya duduk ke kursi ruang tamu dan menghiburnya.

~*Déjà vu*~

Lucy berlari ke arah tempat kejadian. Firasatnya mengatakan, Natsu dan Erza ditabrak truk di tempat yang sama, dimana orangtua Lucy juga meninggal di tempat itu dan kasusnya juga ditabrak truk. Sekarang, Lucy ingat semuanya. Dia ingat semua kejadian itu, dari mama dan papanya masih pamitan pada Lucy, sampai mereka berdua meninggal. Bayangan keadaan orangtuanya yang meninggal masih terekam jelas di ingatan Lucy. Dan keadaan di sekitar tempat kejadian juga masih terekam jelas di ingatan Lucy.

Ternyata, firasatnya benar. Natsu dan Erza meninggal di tempat yang sama, yaitu tempat dimana mama dan papa Lucy meninggal. Ketika Lucy sampai di sana, pemandangan yang ia lihat, sama persis seperti pemandangan yang ia lihat saat kecil dulu. Kerumunan orang-orang, truk besar, ambulan, dan jalan yang dipenuhi darah.

"Se-semua sama seperti yang kulihat waktu mama dan papa meninggal…," gumam Lucy dengan wajah pucat. Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya terasa lemas. Dia pun terjatuh dari berdirinya. Tidak ada orang yang melihatnya, karena fokus pada korban lindasan truk itu. Sementara itu, Lucy menangis tersedu-sedu. Air matanya bergabung dengan air hujan yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk pundak Lucy sambil memanggil namanya. Lucy menengok ke arah orang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. "Gray… hiks hiks…," bisik Lucy.

"Ayo pulang! Jangan berdiam di sini terus!" ajak Gray dengan suara keras agar Lucy bisa mendengarnya, karena hujan hari itu sangat deras, jadi orang yang berbicara dengan nada biasa, tidak akan terdengar.

Lucy malah menggeleng pelan. Dia pun berbalik, lalu memegang kaki Gray. Gray bingung, mengapa Lucy memegang kakinya? Ternyata, Lucy memegang kakinya untuk membantu dirinya berdiri karena tubuhnya masih lemas. Setelah Lucy berdiri, dia bukan berjalan pulang ke _Zevis Social House_, tapi berjalan ke arah kerumunan orang-orang tanpa berkata apa-apa pada Gray.

Sampai di kerumunan paling depan, Lucy seperti mendapat serangan jantung. Keadaan Natsu dan Erza setelah dilindas truk sama persis seperti keadaan mama dan papa Lucy ketika meninggal. Mereka (Natsu dan Erza) tergeletak lemas di jalanan bersimbah darah yang masih mengucur dari dalam tubuh mereka, lalu darah itu mengalir ke jalanan karena air hujan, dan jalanan itu dipenuhi darah. Mulut Natsu dan Erza menganga, muka mereka pucat sekali.

GREB!

"Lucy, akhirnya kutangkap juga kau!" seru Gray sambil menggenggam tangan Lucy, berhasil menangkap temannya itu.

Lucy menengok ke arah Gray dengan tatapan sedih. "Gray… Graaaay!" teriak Lucy sambil memeluk Gray, dan menangis di pelukan Gray. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Gray hanya mengelus-elus rambut Lucy. Ketika sedang menenangkan Lucy, Gray sempat melihat jasad Natsu dan Erza. Wajahnya langsung pucat, seketika. Tidak tahan melihat keadaan jasad itu, Gray mengajak Lucy pulang. "Ayo kita pulang, Lucy," ajak Gray. Lucy mengangguk sambil masih terisak.

~*Déjà vu*~

Keesokan harinya, jasad Natsu dan Erza dikuburkan di halaman belakang _Zevis Social House_. Gray, Lucy, Zeref, dan Mavis mendoakan Natsu dan Erza agar mereka berdua diterima di sisi-Nya. Ketika berdoa, semua menangis tersedu-sedu, terutama Lucy, karena telah kehilangan sahabat-sahabatnya, Natsu dan Erza. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat Lucy, dan Lucy sangat sayang pada mereka, terutama Erza. Bagi Lucy, Erza adalah sahabat setianya yang selalu mau mendengarkan curhatnya. Dia sangat kehilangan Erza.

_Mungkin, inilah yang dinamakan dengan déjà vu, suatu kejadian yang dirasa pernah terjadi, di tempat dan di ruang waktu yang sama…_, pikir Lucy dalam hati.

**Gimana? Bagus gak? #ngarep# Gomen, endingnya kok agak jelek :(**

**Oke, semoga readers suka sama ceritaku ini!**

**Daaaan... jangan lupa, **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
